Un cadeau sucré
by Alycia Phantomhive
Summary: En ce jour spécial, Mika se rends chez Ferid pour aller y chercher quelque chose en échange de son sang. Mais cette fois, il s'en va chercher quelque chose de particulier à offrir à la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde.


Le petit Mika marcha à pas rapide, espérant que son ami brun ne se mette pas à sa suite lorsqu'Akane lui apprendra qu'il était sorti. Même s'il n'avait pas donné la réelle raison de son départ, il savait que son ami, malgré son idiotie certaine, comprendrait ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'il faisait ça pour leur famille, cette fois-là, il le faisait particulièrement pour son ami alors il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui sur le sujet.

\- Mika ! Où tu vas ?!

Il soupira d'un air las. Au vu de la voix forte et pleine de sous-entendu signifiant qu'il connaissait la réponse à cette question, le blondinet savait que l'excuse d'une balade ne passerait pas.

\- Ne parle pas aussi fort, YuuChan, tu vas te faire remarquer.

\- Et toi alors ? On a pas le droit de sortir à cette heure-là !

\- C'est différent. Moi je suis discret ! Maintenant, rentre !

\- Tu vas chez l'autre vampire, c'est ça ?

Face à l'air agacé du brun, le blond se rapprocha de lui et mis ses mains sur ses épaules en souriant.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, YuuChan. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors on en reparle demain, d'accord ?

Mika déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit une fois de plus, et le poussa légèrement pour lui faire faire demi-tour malgré ses protestations. Une fois qu'il le vit rentré et fermer la porte en bougonnant, il put reprendre sereinement son chemin.

Il est vrai qu'il lui était interdit de sortir à cette heure-là, mais il savait se faire discret sur le chemin, et savait d'autant plus lequel prendre puisque la personne qu'il rejoignait lui avait décrit en détails les tours de ronde qu'effectuaient les gardes afin qu'il puisse se faufiler jusqu'à son manoir en toute discrétion. Même s'il jouait sa vie chaque fois qu'il prenait ce chemin après le couvre-feu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se croire dans un jeu et de trouver ça amusant de se déplacer comme un espion en pleine mission.

Comme d'habitude, le manoir dans lequel il avait rendez-vous ne contenait personne : chaque fois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le vampire, ce dernier le vidait le plus possible de ses serviteurs, et le peu qu'il restait, constituant sa garde directe, faisait comme si la présence du petit humain traversant les couloirs était inexistante.

Face à la porte de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, le blondinet n'eut pas la peine de signifier sa présence qu'elle s'ouvrit immédiatement et qu'une main l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Mon petit Mika ! Je suis ravis de te voir ici ! ~

Le petit blondinet esquissa un sourire à l'étreinte qu'il reçut et alla bien sagement s'asseoir sur le lit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Monsieur Ferid, je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais avez-vous ce que je vous avais demandé, la dernière fois ?

Le vampire argenté souris, dévoilant ses crocs qui firent frissonner le petit garçon, sachant ce qui l'attendait dans les minutes à venir.

\- Absolument mon petit Mika ! Ce que tu souhaites est dans une petite boite dans l'armoire derrière toi. Je te le donnerais lorsque tu m'auras donné ce que je veux ~

Par instinct, il regarda ladite armoire avec un petite sourire à l'idée que ce qu'il voulait était à l'intérieur, et se tourna à nouveau vers le vampire qui s'était installé sur un fauteuil.

\- Aller, viens mon petit Mika ~

Le blondinet, tout sourire, alla s'installer sur les jambes du vampire, les bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il passait les siens autour de lui, comme s'ils se faisaient mutuellement un câlin. Habitué, Mika pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour dévoiler son cou, et sentis la douleur des crocs pénétrant sa chair, bien vite remplacé par un plaisir plus qu'agréable. La main du suceur de sang passant dans ses cheveux pour pencher un peu plus sa tête, un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du plus petits lorsque la pression des crocs se fit plus forte. Tout son corps était parcouru d'un bien-être incroyable, comme s'il se trouvait allongé sur un doux matelas, semblable à un nuage de coton, et que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'enlaçait pour qu'ils puissent partager mutuellement leurs amours.

Puis, alors qu'il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il recevait un tel plaisir, les crocs se retirèrent, quelque chose d'humide passa dans son cou, et le bien-être disparu peu à peu. Encore secoué par tant de sensation, Mika resta accroché au vampire le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ah, mon petit Mika, tu es tellement délicieux… Et ta réaction lorsque je te mords l'est encore plus ~ !

Le blondinet eut un rire fatigué et lâcha le vampire argenté pour pouvoir se relever, mais le manque de sang dans son organisme se fit sentir, ses jambes le lâchant presqu'au même moment où sa vue s'assombrit. Heureusement, il ne tomba pas sur le sol, le propriétaire des lieux l'ayant rattrapé et installé sur le lit aussitôt.

\- J'ai dû te prendre un peu trop de sang, mon petit Mika.

Même s'il essayait de se montrer désolé en caressant légèrement sa joue, le petit blond voyait très bien dans son regard qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Malgré tout, il prit la peine de lui donner un peu de chocolat qu'il gardait dans un tiroir afin qu'il se remette de son malaise. Mika croqua volontiers dedans, suivant le vampire du regard lorsqu'il comprit qu'il sortait ce qu'il souhaitait de son armoire.

\- Voilà ta récompense, mon petit Mika !

Souriant, il délaissa quelques secondes le chocolat pour récupérer la petite boite et l'ouvrir afin d'en vérifier le contenu, et fut plus que ravis en voyant qu'elle contenait bel et bien ce qu'il voulait : une part de shortcake à la fraise, surmonté d'une grosse fraise et de chantilly. Délicatement, il referma le contenant et offrit un grand sourire au vampire argenté.

\- Merci, monsieur Ferid, c'est parfait !

\- Ton petit Yuu aimera alors ?

\- Oui !

Le blondinet sortit de la pièce et marcha rapidement pour atteindre la sortie du manoir. Une fois dehors, il respira l'air à plein poumon et ne put s'empêcher de mener la main à son cou, là où il avait été mordu. Il avait beau détester le vampire pour être l'un des nombreux responsables de leurs modes de vie, une partie de lui avait du mal à lui en vouloir lorsqu'il lui faisait se sentir aussi bien en le mordant et en lui obtenant ce qu'il demandait. Habitué à ce partage de haine et de presque affection, il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, et redevint l'espion en mission qu'il s'amusait à être pour retourner chez lui.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Mika grimpa à l'échelle menant à la mezzanine où lui et son ami dormait en faisant attention à la petite boite qu'il portait. Une fois en haut, il manqua de sursauter en voyant son ami, qu'il croyait endormis, brusquement se retourner et le regardait d'un air agacé. Sans rien dire, le petit blond se rapprocha de lui en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir et parla le plus bas possible afin de ne réveiller personne.

\- YuuChan, ne fais pas cette tête. Regarde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Il lui tendit la petite boite avec délicatesse et fixa l'expression de son ami qui s'habilla de surprise lorsqu'il eut découvert l'intérieur de la boite.

\- Un gâteau ? Mais comment t-…

\- Joyeux anniversaire, YuuChan. »

Le petit blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui déstabilisa le brun et le fit rougir.

\- … Merci.

\- Aller, mange-le ! Je sais que tu adores ça.

\- Je devrais attendre demain et le partager avec les autres, ça serait pas juste que je le garde juste pour moi.

\- Je sais, mais réfléchis YuuChan. La part est trop petite pour en donner suffisamment à tout le monde, et ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit d'en avoir pour le leur aussi… »

Mika fit la moue en voyant son ami fixait la part de gâteau sans la manger, jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève finalement la fraise du dessus pour la lui donner, ce que le blond ne comprit pas.

\- YuuChan ?

Je partage avec toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir la fraise, et moi le reste.

\- D'accord !

Souriant, il prit la fraise des mains de son ami et croqua joyeusement dedans tandis qu'il observait avec plaisir son ami mangeait la part de gâteau. Le voir manger cette simple part de gâteau et se lécher les lèvres avec tant de plaisir illumina momentanément la vie du petit blond : la vie n'était pas facile pour eux, encore moins après qu'ils se soient retrouvés asservis par les vampires et il était difficile de garder espoir et de prendre du plaisir dans cette vie compliquée. Mais voir son ami aussi heureux pour si peu de chose regonflait son cœur de bonheur et lui faisait espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, ils s'en sortiraient et trouveraient une vie beaucoup plus simple et pleine de joie.

Les lèvres du brun venant se poser contre sa joue, coupant court au fil de ses pensées, Mika déposa une main sur sa joue venant de recevoir le baiser, surpris.

\- Yuu…Chan ?

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je devais faire ça quand je recevais un cadeau !

Le blondinet dissimula tant bien que mal son rire devant l'embarras du brun. Il n'assumait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de faire, et cela ne le rendait que plus adorable !

Emporté par la joie, Mika se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, faisant basculer le brun et se retrouvant donc allongé sur lui.

\- YuuChan est trop mignon.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Ainsi près du visage de son ami, le petit blond remarqua un reste de crème chantilly sur les lèvres de son ami, et ne put résister à l'envie de s'en approprier. Il déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, récupérant la chantilly qui s'y trouvait, et en profita pour prolonger un peu plus longtemps le baiser, les lèvres sucrées de son ami l'empêchant de s'en éloigner trop rapidement.

Face aux joues complétement rouge du brun et à son regard mêlant surprise et incompréhension, Mika sourit délicatement en basculant sur le côté pour s'allonger contre lui.

\- Il te restait de la chantilly sur les lèvres.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça comme ça ! Et ça ne prends pas aussi longtemps de lécher de la chantilly !

\- Tu avais les lèvres encore sucrés, j'avais envie d'en profiter.

L'air gêné du brun fit sourire le blondinet qui attrapa la couverture pour la ramener contre eux et enlaça son ami.

\- Un jour, on partira d'ici et on pourra faire ce qu'on veut. On n'aura plus besoin d'avoir peur pour nos vies.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es le premier à me dire de me taire quand je dis que je vais défoncer ces suceurs de sangs et maintenant tu me sors ça ? Tu t'es cogné la tête en revenant ou quoi ?

\- Non. Je crois… Que t'entendre répéter ça tout le temps m'a donné un peu d'espoir. Je sais qu'un jour on s'en sortira, c'est tout. »

Une seconde fois, Mika déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire, YuuChan. Dors bien.

Il serra un peu plus son étreinte et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, bercé par l'odeur et la respiration calme du brun qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.


End file.
